Go Go Tomago
Go Go Tomago is the tritagonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6 and it's 2018 follow-up series. She is the speedster of the Big Hero 6 team. She was voiced by Jamie Chung. Background Stoic and fast, yet loyal to the bone, Go Go is an industrial design and mechanical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. After a mysterious fire shatters peace and happiness in San Fransokyo, Go Go lends her athletic abilities and "need for speed" to help form the city's newest superhero team, Big Hero 6. Character bio :Aptly named Go Go Tomago knows what it takes to be fast. She’s scrawny, athletic and loyal to the bone, but not much of a conversationalist. Popping bubble gum and delivering well-placed sarcasm are totally her speed. The daredevil adrenaline junkie is at her best on wheels, and when Go Go joins forces with Big Hero 6, she rolls like never before, using maglev discs as wheels, shields and throwing weapons. Press info :Hall wanted a woman of few words for the group, and Go Go is a laconic Clint Eastwood type and industrial-engineering student who's pretty tough from the get-go. "The rest of the team are pretty hapless initially," he says. "She's the only one who can take care of herself." She has also developed a bike with magnetic-levitation technology, which Hiro incorporates into her supersuit. "She can roll around on these mag-lev discs, and they can detach on a whim and become blades she can throw." Development Character designer Shiyoon Kim designed Go Go Tomago to be of Korean descent, with a specifically Korean body shape in mind. Go Go's design was based on the tough Noona (meaning "big/older sister") stereotype in Korean culture, combining it with San Franciscan bike messenger culture. She also intentionally made Go Go's design different from the typical Disney female proportion, giving her more of a Korean "radish ankle" body-type, which refers to the shape of the calf, which is short and resembles a radish in shape. Go Go had tattoos at some point during development as Kim had seen on the Internet that many female San Franciscan bike messengers had them, but she had to drop them, presumably to fit a more 'child-friendly' image. Personality Compared to her teammates, Go Go is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness and sarcasm. A straightforward athlete, Go Go lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. Thanks to her athleticism, Go Go is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold on her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits and at most, she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to get her to open up. Despite her stinginess, Go Go is a strong-willed woman who would do anything to protect her friends. When in the face of danger or if her friends are in trouble, Go Go can become very serious and puts their lives over any obstacle that comes in her way. She is able to take control of a situation even when the odds are against her, making her a natural leader when need be. She demonstrates this when escaping from Yokai with her friends, recklessly but skillfully driving the car while utilizing San Fransokyo's street systems to find shortcuts and maneuvers to avoid the Microbots. Ironically, while she is defiant to authority, Go Go is also committed to what she believes in and is determined to get the job done, which she passes on to her teammates when their hopes are down. Along with her loyalty, Go Go has a strong code of honor and uncompromising values, as she is the first to stand up to Hiro when his desire for vengeance nearly comes to killing Yokai instead of apprehending him. However, what lies behind Go Go's rough shell is perhaps the largest amount of compassion she can dispose whenever necessary for the group's needs. After Hiro witnesses Tadashi's wish to help others and tries to apologize to the group for his actions, Go Go immediately hugs him to comfort the misfortunes he has been through. By the end of the film, Go Go embraces her role as a superheroine with her friends, learning how to work together to save others and lending determination to battles. As well, she has something of a mischievous streak. Physical appearance Go Go is a voluptuous and attractive tomboy and short in stature, with fair skin, pink lips, large hips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. In her superhero form, she wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Powers and abilities GoGo's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Through the use of mechanical engineering, Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electro-magnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. However, not only do the discs act as wheels and a mode of transportation, they also act as dangerous weapons, capable of causing quite a lot of damage once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit (if at all) the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse. While her abilities do not appear to be as powerful as her teammates, her intimacy with speed enables her to perform a combination of hits and attacks that give her an advantage in both ranged and close combat. Using all of the discs and moving at once at high velocity, Go Go can cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. With the suit, Go Go is also given impressive speed, velocity, and agility. Role in the film Go Go is first introduced at the San Fransokyo Institute of technology, where she's in the process of creating a specialized bike that runs on electronically-magnetic suspended wheels (which allows the wheels to run without restriction), to satisfy her intense need for speed. She soon meets an impressed Hiro, younger brother of her friend, Tadashi, whom she explains her ambitions to. Later on, after Tadashi manages to convince Hiro to join the institution, the young genius gets to work on his newest invention, hoping it'll impress the institute's leading professor, Professor Callaghan; the Microbots, which Go Go and the others assist him with over a long process of work. Hiro is then set to present his newest creation at a school presentation, and Go Go joins the others to give support, being the first to notice Hiro's apprehension about the whole thing. Nevertheless, she faithfully sticks by his side, alongside the others, and the presentation is a rousing success. Afterwards, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass, offers the kids dinner at her cafe, to which they accept. Hiro and Tadashi stay behind to talk, however, and that same night, the school's auditorium catches on fire. Tadashi rushes in to save Callaghan, whom is said to still be in the burning building, only to lose his life in the process. Go Go comforts Tadashi's family as they mourn his death, joining the others in attending his funeral. After some time has passed, Go Go and the others make attempts to comfort Hiro by offering some company, but due to gaining depression as a result of Tadashi's death, Hiro denies their calls. Some time afterwards, during a ride out in the city, Go Go and the others spot Hiro wandering around, with Baymax (Tadashi's sentient healthcare robot creation), and follow after him. They're led to the docks, where they're attacked by a malicious masked man by the name of Yokai, who makes an attempt to kill them. Yokai is a masked man responsible for the fire that killed Tadashi, using the incident to cover his tracks, as he's also responsible for stealing Hiro's Microbots. Hiro tries to stay and battle alongside Baymax, but Go Go grabs him and rushes him to Wasabi's van. The group then makes their escape, and a chase through the streets follows. A cautious and lawful Wasabi, however, drives with caution, making it easy for Yokai to attack. That is, until a frustrated Go Go takes the wheel and drives recklessly through the city herself, successfully evading Yokai's various attacks. Though they manage to apparently lose him, Go Go's driving leads them into the waters, where they're apparently killed, much to Yokai's satisfaction. Fortunately, they survive with the aid of Baymax who carries the team to shore. Fred suggests a place to go to recover and leads the group to a mansion. Dumbfounded by this, Go Go berates Fred, claiming she doesn't have time for his childish games, but the fanboy retorts by revealing the mansion to be his home. Astonished, just like the others, Go Go heads inside, openly confessing she believed Fred lived under a bridge, explaining her surprise. As the group recover from the Yokai incident, Hiro comes up with the idea of transforming himself and his friends into a team of high-tech superheroes. Though they're rather hesitant to do so, they eventually agree. Hiro builds each member a specialized suit with unique abilities based off of their latest projects from school. As such, GoGo's battle-suit is accompanied by electro-magnetic discs, capable of causing great damage when thrown to a specific target. Being magnetic, the suit also summons the discs back to the armor immediately after coming to contact with the specific target. Not only that, GoGo can use the wheels located on her heels to move about with tremendous speed and velocity. Though it takes her a while to get the hang of her newfound abilities, like the rest of the members, Go Go eventually comes to an understanding. The group then sets off to an abandoned island, where Baymax has tracked Yokai's whereabouts. Once they arrive, they stumble across an abandoned, sealed off facility, which was once used by tech-guru, Alistair Krei, to build and showcase his latest invention; a portal. After a disastrous incident resulting in the supposed death of a girl named Abigail, the facility was shut down. This leads the team to believe Krei is the one responsible for the theft of Hiro's Microbots, believing he's trying to rebuild his portal. Just then, Yokai arrives and makes another attempt to murder the team. They successfully escape his attack and a battle ensues. Whilst Fred and Wasabi are taken down easily, Go Go proves to be a challenge for the masked villain, and the two engage in personal combat. Throughout the fight, Go Go tries to use her discs to unmask Yokai, but he successfully manages to keep his identity in check, until Hiro intervenes. Once unmasked, Yokai is revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan reveals he used Hiro's Microbots to survive the fire, and when Hiro suddenly explains Tadashi died as a result of his actions, Callaghan coldly retorts by blaming Tadashi for his own demise. This leads Hiro to order Baymax to murder Callaghan, blinded by fury. Go Go is the first to jump into action, fending off a mindless Baymax to save Callaghan's life. Wasabi and Fred assist as well, and in the mix of the chaos, Callaghan escapes. Fortunately, Honey is able to restore Baymax's original programming, thus bringing the kind bot to his senses once more. Immediately after, Hiro scolds the team for letting Callaghan escape, but Go Go scolds Hiro in turn, calling him out for his murderous actions, as they were never meant to kill Callaghan, but rather, bring him to justice. Hiro fails to listen, completely bitter about Tadashi's death, and leaves the scene with Baymax, abandoning Go Go and the others on the island. Fortunately, Fred's butler is able to return them to San Fransokyo on the family's jet, and the team immediately heads to Hiro's home. Understanding his actions were only out of despair, Go Go comforts the boy by bringing him into a hug, promising to take down Callaghan no matter what. Honey then shows Hiro a recording they found back on the island, which reveals Abigail was actually Callaghan's daughter, and his motives are driven by revenge on Alistar Krei. With this new knowledge, the team sets out to Krei's showcase where Callaghan attacks and reveals his plot to destroy both Krei and everything he holds dear to his heart. Fortunately, the team arrives, and a battle ensues. Annoyed by their interference, Callaghan makes another attempt at the young geniuses' lives, imprisoning Go Go in a metallic bubble made of Microbots, slowly enclosing the space in hopes of crushing her to death. With the rest of the team set to suffer similar fates, they call out to Hiro for help. The young boy channels Tadashi and advises the group to use their brains to figure a way out. Go Go comes up with the idea of using her intense speed to free herself, which she manages to do successfully. Once she does, she and the others head to the Microbots, using their abilities to destroy them, thus disarming Callaghan's ultimate source of power. Once they manage to do so, Callaghan is apprehended, and the machine is taken down but on the verge of exploding. The team, along with Krei and Callaghan, begin to retreat, but Baymax senses life within the portal (Abigail), and he and Hiro set out to rescue the civilian. Though Hiro returns with Abigail, Baymax suffered a deadly fate, and the team leave the scene with Callaghan suffering time in prison for his crimes. Afterwards, the team is praised for their heroic efforts, though their identities remain a mystery to the public. Even so, they continue to spend time together as the best of friends, with Go Go forming a close bond with Hiro. At the school, after discovering Baymax's programming chip survived the distraction, Hiro is able to recreate the lovable robot, thus reforming the team of Big Hero 6. During the end credits, it is revealed that Go Go and the others now spend their days as professional crime-fighters, protecting the city of San Fransokyo. Trivia *GoGo Tomago is similar to Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill. *GoGo later of her superhero carrer came back to her home town Chicago to fight off bad guys. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Avengers Members Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:War Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:Mischievous Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wise Category:Outright Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Pessimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sensational Six Heroes